the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Hashin
Appearance The Hashin have a copper-based blood that turns their skin blue and green, purple, white or navy blue markings made up of small diamond shapes. They also display ribbed and pointed ears. Their clothing fashions are susceptible to change but at the time they left their home world it often involved clashing and competing colours and layers of interesting things -- such as coins collected over the years, bits of scrap, and the like. Anatomy Where the average human organ would be red, Hashin organs are a bright blue. Their heart is larger and in a slightly different position. There is a fleshy filtration system at the top of the trachea that can be inflated like a sac to prevent gases and other irritants from entering the lungs. Their lungs are smaller but made of a spongier tissue and there are four of them, one pair is always deflated to make room for the active pair. They have several organs whose size and shape differ greatly -- their liver, gallstone and bladder equivalents are completely distinct. They have two stomaches, intestines are of equivalent size and shape to humans but have differences within the tissue. The gene seed is an organ connected near to the heart which has the ability to revert the genetics and organ structure of a Hashin to the genetic state recorded within a protected chamber of otherwise undifferentiated cells. History Not much is known known about this world other than that a group of Hashin from a country called Vellesh were exploring the multiverse when something happened to their pilot and their ship. They crash landed on an alien world and followed a mysterious heat signature to find a Sentinel vessel that had crash landed long ago. They managed to get the space ship operational. They spent the next 200 years trying to find their way home, visiting a variety of other worlds and assisting people with their problems. Unfortunately they came across a planet orbited by a dozen strange shards that caused a rift into interdimensional space, ensuring the Writhing One could be seen in the sky. They went out in their space suits to examine these shards, leaving Edrik Khissan behind in case they died and he needed to operate the clone tanks. They came back wrong and the Core, under the direction of Chief Engineer Edrik Khissan, was forced to blow the space ship. It is known that most of the Sentinel Ship’s essential systems survived the blast and crash landed to Hope. None of the crew survived, except as information backed up on the Sentinel systems. Psychological Traits The Hashin typically undergo an imprinting process when they meet someone they subconsciously identify as being able to meet each other’s needs in a positive and healthy way. The process lasts for a few hours of contact and can be suspended for a time if they aren’t able to spend enough time together -- though they will be drawn together to complete it.If a reciprocal positive affection is found, the process will be completed and the Hashin’s ear tips change colour so that others can see that this individual has imprinted and is therefore off the market. The process can occur after a lengthy friendship or soon after meeting someone. It all depends on when things “click”. Some Hashin never experience an imprint and some enjoy a series of “processes” akin to crushes without them going anywhere. On non-romantic levels, the Hashin tend to try to help and take care of those around them. Eagerly expanding their friendship group though typically only making close friends with a very few people whom they try to maintain connection with over the long-term. The Hashin have fewer of the problematic psychological mechanisms found in other species. They are less prone to focusing on loss aversion instead of on what they can gain from a situation. They are far less tribal and thus don’t separate the world into “us and them”. They are less prone to negative thinking loops that can lead to anxiety disorders and depression. This doesn’t make them immune to mental health issues. It just makes them less prone to them. Hashin children don’t develop fangs until their baby teeth are replaced by adult teeth and have soft and flexible blunt spines until the age of seven when they are shed and replaced with stronger ones. Such spines remain relatively venomless (venom amounts are only sufficient to prevent pain in those stabbed) until puberty. The Hashin have a highly different organ structure, rely on copper-based rather than ironbased blood mechanisms in oxygen transfer, have two pairs of lungs (which they swap between hourly), can seal all of their mucuous membranes at will, have nictitating membranes on their eyes (second transparent eye lids that can be opened and closed) and have a gene seed that help protect them from genetic defects like cancer or improper genetic modification. It also allows them to “roll back” purposeful changes made to their genes. 10 Cultural Cores # Forgiveness is easy # They Seek Alternatives To Violence. # Bonding Day # Inuition and Curvilinear Thinking. # Putting Your Hands Up. # Egalitarian Hierarchies. # Discovery Day # Secretiveness. # Forgiveness matters. # Mission Success. Perks Natural Weapons: The Hashin have venomous hinged fangs and spines in each wrist that can painlessly inject a calibrated sedative (akin to knockout) into anyone whose species’ blood they have tasted. Each spine and their fangs provide one dose of such venom which can be stored for no longer than a day. If they have tasted a particular person’s blood, they can calibrate their venom to that particular person. This gives them three options: * A happy bubbly drunkenness without a hangover or physical weakness * 10 minute sedative akin to knockout. * 30 minute sedative akin to knockout. The same call is used but the Hashin will let you know how long it will last. Blood Identification: They can identify the species type of any blood sample if they have tasted blood from that species before. They can also identify if the blood sample comes from a particular person so long as they have tasted a comparative sample at some point in their lives. Interface: They may interface with Sentinel technology, allowing them to read and reprogram the code, should they know it. Temporary Immunity to Gas, Smoke and Aerosols: You have two pairs of lungs, nictitating membranes and can seal your throat and other membranous surfaces to protect yourself from dangerous gases. Even if you are surprised by dangerous gases, you take no damage as your damaged lung pairs swap out and your membranous surfaces seal. You can hold your breath for 10 minutes. Pressure Resistant: You can better survive both low pressure and high pressure environments and rapid transitions between such environments. Your limitations are the same as a human who has had time to specifically prepare their body to those pressure environments but you can manage to do it almost immediately. Medicine Dependent: You require a twice daily dose of Immunoboost to benefit from natural healing and avoid location-specific damage (i.e. a shot through the heart is instant death). Common Phrases and Naming Conventions Names are specific and limited and can be found in the Seekers Chronicle Source Book * “Ashakin” (Aa-sher-can) = An expression of grevious disappointment. Often also used when one stubs one’s toe. * “Hlim” (Hlim) = A drink made from hlimeeshta that is high in digestible copper. * “Hlimeeshta” (Hlim-ee-shta)= A green moss from their home world that is naturally high in digestible copper. * “Iakeesh” (Aye-a-keesh) = The housewarming ritual that follows a romantic imprint. * “Kalishina!” (Kah-leesh-she-nar) = A kind greeting that also wishes you well both now and in the future * “Tyrtinar” (T-ear-tee-nar) = A saying when in the presence of someone untrustworthy, can be accompanied by a subtle gesture towards the person. * “Zhivvan!” (Zhee-van) = A farewell loaded with excitement for a future meeting. Category:Species Category:Hashin